Farewell
by Yumi-kii
Summary: Natsu promises Lucy's parents that he'll always take care of their precious princess and never let her be hurt while Lucy realises once again how much she loves Natsu.


_**Hey readers! I'm back with an entry for NaLu week bonus prompt, Farewell! I hope you'll like this cute and short story that I wrote. Have fun reading it:)**_

* * *

A soft breeze flows throughout the place where her deceased parents slept. A beautiful blond young woman stood in front of their graves with a longing look. Her beautiful face contorted into one filled with sadness and grief. Memories with her parents flowed into her mind in a rush. She thought of all the times her parents smiled at her with their kind smiles. All the times where she had so much fun with her parents. Now, she could not feel the warmth of her beloved mother's hug or hear the hearty laughter of her powerful father. This thought deepened the frown of sadness on her face and brought tears to her beautiful brown eyes. The grief she felt for not telling her father that she loves him too also consumed her. If only she had told her father that she loves him too, was what the girl thought. That was her only regret. Another light breeze broke her out of her immersed train of thoughts as the girl remembered why she was here. She was here to bid her parents farewell before she left on another long mission. She always came to bid her parents farewell before she left on long missions to reassure her parents that she'll be fine.

"MaMa, PaPa, I'm going for another long mission. It may take about three weeks this time. The mission is slightly harder since it's almost an S class mission. But you don't have to worry because Erza, Natsu, Gray and Wendy are coming too. I'll tell you about the mission when I come back okay?" The celestial Mage smiled a soft smile as she thought about her friends and fiancé.

"Lucy!" A pink haired lean and muscular Mage called out.

The blond Mage hearing her name turned towards the source of the voice and found her fiancé waving and running towards her.

"Natsu? What are you doing here? Weren't you suppose to be helping Happy to fish?"

"Happy decided that he didn't want to fish anymore so I came to look for you. Besides, I can't leave you here all by yourself. I'm your fiancé so I'll be here for you to lean on when you need it. Like now." Natsu grinned while wrapping his strong arms around Lucy and kissing away the threatening tears at the corner of her eyes. He hates to see her cry. It always unnerves him when he sees or smelled liquids falling from her eyes.

The key holder leaned into her soon to be husband's warm embrace and smiled. She was glad that she has Natsu now. She couldn't have asked for a better fiancé or husband than him. To her he's the best guy in the world. She wouldn't trade him for anything in the world. He always makes her heart race with just one look or one touch. She'll never regret falling in love with this guy. Looking into Natsu's eyes, she knew that he felt the same about her. To him, she was the most beautiful. To him, she was irreplaceable. His eyes always held love and happiness in it when he looked at her. Sometimes, there'll be a hint of lust in it but, most of the times when he glanced her way, love will always be in his eyes. The love for her and only her. She returned those looks with one of her own and she tried to put as much love as she could into them.

"Don't worry, Lucy will be safe with me. I won't let anything happen to her. I'll protect her with my life." The words of her fiancé broke her out of her train of thoughts as she glanced up from the comfort of his chest to his face. He was looking at her parents's graves telling them that she's in good hands. Telling them that he'll always love her and that he'll always keep her safe from danger because she's precious to him.

"Natsu..."Lucy whispered.

Hearing his mate whisper his name, said man glanced down and gave his girl a soft peck on her lips to reassure her that she's not alone. Finally, it was time to leave. Saying one last farewell, the couple walked away from the graves.

"Farewell, MaMa, PaPa."

As the fire dragon slayer followed his mate, he heard two voices, one warm and soft while the other was sort of gruff but held a tint of softness in it, whispering their wishes to him.

" I'll leave our precious daughter in your hands, Natsu Dragneel. Take care of our princess for us."

"I will." The said man replied before catching up with his princess and linking his hands with hers.

* * *

**Thanks for reading this story! Hope you've enjoyed it. Please review if you like it! :D**


End file.
